Twenty Five Days of Swan Queen
by magicmumu
Summary: Emma and Regina slowly fall in love during the holidays. Written from December 1st through the 25th. Swan Queen, femslash. DAY 25 now up.
1. Day One - Zipper

Twenty Five Days of Swan Queen - Day One

Zipper

by Erin Griffin

The sidewalks glistened with ice as Emma made her way eagerly to her destination for lunch and cocoa before she had to get back out in the cold. Her shoulders were hunched as she tucked her fingers in her pockets. "Miss Swan, a word," came a voice colder than the snow crunching beneath the sheriff's boots.

It was hard to keep her eyes from rolling. "Yes?" She turned, her hand that was about to open the door to Granny's fell to her side.

"Something has been bothering me the last week or so that I need to discuss," the reinstated mayor explained as she made her way onto the sidewalk from the library, where Emma assumed Henry was getting a book for the final research paper before winter break. "Now, it might be the mother in me, but I was under the impression that the purpose for a jacket is that it is mean to keep the wearer warm, am I right?"

"Uh-" Emma said eloquently, her eyebrows going up.

Regina took more steps towards the blonde, who remained still, used to the lack of personal space when it came to Regina. She was surprised when Regina reached out and grabbed the article of clothing in question, tugging so that Emma had no choice but to fall slightly forward, her feet slipping a little on the ice. Her breath puffed out when Regina's long fingers moved down her zipper and held the two sides closed, zipping the red jacket closed. Emma could feel Regina's fingers along the top of her stomach, between her breasts, and over her neck before the mayor's thumb caressed the bottom of the blonde's chin. When the task was done, there was a pause before Regina's hands moved from Emma's jacket. She looked up at Emma, their eyes locking and their breath mingling as mist in the cold. "Must be the mom in me, but I couldn't stand seeing you walking around like that."

"O-Okay."

"Warmer?"

"Yeah…"

"Good." Regina's eyes smiled with her mouth, and the woman backed away and past her towards city hall. Emma wasn't lying when she said that she felt warmer. She felt heat now, in fact, but not because her jacket was closed.


	2. Day Two - Shovel

Day Two

Shovel

Regina sighed when she saw the pile of snow on her car. She was half tempted to declare the town closed for the day, knowing that Henry would be home from school. She was the mayor and once evil queen, after all. Instead she put on her gloves, and went towards her garage for a shovel, her mind going back to one of the last times she was in there. She smirked at the caught look on Emma Swan's face as she found what she was looking for and got to work. She would be a little late, but she was sure everyone would understand. She wouldn't have been surprised if most of her staff stayed home, nor would she blame them, but she had nothing else to do, and after Neverland, there wasn't much else to do.

Regina had finished shoveling the street next to the driver's side, where the plow trucks had piled up a lot of the snow, when she heard the sound of a car. She ignored it, thinking to herself that she would have to have a talk with Baby Bear later about that, though she knew he was just doing his job. "Need a hand?" Regina didn't look up.

"You know your way around my home and garage by now, Sheriff. At least now you'll make yourself useful instead of destructive," Regina said with a grunt as she heaved another large shovel full of snow and tossed it aside. There was no bite to her words this time, despite the history between them in that regard. Emma watched the mayor work, musing to herself that the sight of the mayor hefting such a heavy shovel and doing such a laborious task was too surreal, but she had seen what this woman could do. She did parked the Sheriff car in the middle of the street, knowing that there were no other cars coming either way for a while. She grabbed another shovel, a smaller one she suspected was only used in the garden, and then back to the squad car, where her well used window scraper was on the passenger seat.

Together the two women worked, Emma scraping off the windows and sweeping snow onto parts of the sidewalk Regina hadn't shoveled yet, and within twenty minutes, the task was done. Emma took both shovels as Regina turned on her Mercedes and let it warm up.

"Thank you," Regina said.

"I'll go put these away."

"Thank you," Regina said again. "I'm already late, so make sure the garage is locked after you. I don't have anything in there worth stealing, but there are still critters." Emma nodded and watched as Regina maneuvered the Mercedes past the squad car and towards town hall.

When Regina returned home after a quiet day at the office, catching up on all that she had missed when she was away and the idiots ran the town, she came home to find that the entire sidewalk around and leading up to her porch was clear of snow. Her face softened, and though none of the snow melted that night, her heart did, slightly.


	3. Day Three - Cocoa

Day Three

Cocoa

Entering Granny's after shoveling the sidewalk leading up to Town Hall, Emma almost jumped at the sight of seeing Regina already there in what most knew was her spot at that time of the morning. "I knew you'd be here," she said as Emma approached. The mayor gestured to the chair before her, where there was a familiar mug of cocoa. Emma sat down and watched the other woman carefully before this picked up the mug and sighed. It was still hot, which was just what she needed. "I wanted to thank you for shoveling the walkway to my house this morning and for yesterday," Regina said a moment later when Emma remained silent.

"No problem." Emma replied. "Thank you for this." There was only a slight nod from the darker woman, who then stirred the coffee in front of her even though it was perfectly blended already. "So… Anything new going on that I should know about?"

"No. Just another snowy morning. Why, is there something I should know?" Regina asked.

"No. I was just curious."

"Actually, it is a sort of tradition for us to decorate the house and get a Christmas tree on the first weekend of December. Henry and I wouldn't mind if you came with us. Perhaps you'll find your own tree while we are out and about."

"Yeah?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Sure." Regina finished off her last bit of coffee, and Emma watched the movement of the other woman's lips around the mug and then the flicker along her throat.

"Then yeah, I would like that. Just let me know when."

"I am not sure yet, but I will let you know at Friday's meeting."

Emma nodded to this. "Alright. Thank you. I appreciate this." She held up the mug of cocoa, though she meant the inclusion into Henry's life. She never had a tradition of her own, but she hoped maybe spending that time with her son with or without the woman she felt stirrings for would become one. As if to sense the thought process, Regina smiled, her eyes up in a small crinkle of fondness.

"No problem." Her smile was a little more genuine when she echoed the sheriff's earlier words. "Well, Miss Swan, I must get going. Enjoy your cocoa."

"Stay warm," Emma replied, and with a nod to this, Regina left the diner, and Emma felt herself looking forward to the weekend.


	4. Day Four - Text

Day Four

Text

Emma huffed another icy breath of air as she sprinkled salt onto the sidewalks. She had been at this for most of the day, helping Baby Bear and Goldilocks as they plowed snow through the town and making sure the sidewalks were safe. She didn't have anything else to do, since most of the businesses were still closed, as were the school. Regina, as far as Emma knew, still went into work, leaving Henry with the Hansel and Gretel and their father. The fact that she can think of these fairytale people as just people surprised the sheriff. She liked to just think of them as people with weird stage names, and that helped her wrap her mind around it. Even though she had her adventures in both the Enchanted Forest and Neverland, she still found herself wondering when she was going to wake up from her dream and find out that it was the day after her 28th birthday and Storybrooke didn't actually exist. The thought saddened her every time, as now that most of the struggles were through, she was finding that she liked her life in this crazy little town.

A car passed by with a small honk, startling Emma out of her thoughts once more. A familiar Mercedes slowed beside her. "That is not in your job description, Miss Swan," Regina said.

"I'm keeping the town safe from skidding on the ice. Since when it not my job description? If not as sheriff then as Savior." Emma shrugged with a small smile. "It's the small things."

Regine returned Emma's smile. "Touche'. Carry on, then."

Emma wanted to say more, to keep Regina talking to her, but instead watched as the mayor drove off. She was tempted to text her, but she had no reason to. She didn't realize just how little she saw the mayor, even though before it seemed like she couldn't get rid of her.

A few minutes later, as she was taking off her gloves to grab for her keys, she felt the vibration of her cellphone. She was surprised to see Regina's name (or rather, 'Pain In My Ass Mills' – she really needed to change that, but it still made her giggle) on her display, along with the message: 'It is supposed to snow again tonight. I wouldn't bother with the rest of it.'

Emma shrugged, knowing the woman wouldn't hear it. Then she replied: 'Jack Frost can bring it on. It may snow tonight, but people are still walking on the sidewalk this afternoon. I really don't mind the work.'

The response was quick: 'If you say so. Henry insists I inform you that he says hello.'

Emma laughed at the imagined look on Regina's face. She replied: 'I insist you tell him I say hi back.'

'Noted.'

Emma couldn't stop the grin that appeared on her face. She was still imaging the look on Regina, and could almost hear her sigh of slight annoyance. With that, she turned on her car, readying to go home for lunch before going back to the station to catch up on the paper work.


	5. Day Five - Sledding

Day Five

Sledding

(Someone is having way too much fun with these fairy-tale jokes.)

Even Regina decided to stay inside today, seeing as her prediction to Emma Swan had been correct and they had received more snow. The roads had been plowed, but Regina saw no sign of the blonde. Part of her was glad for this. Surely even she wasn't stupid enough to continue out this way when she could have also stayed home. Another part of the mayor,however, was a little disappointed. She checked in on Henry who decided to stay in bed, his completed project on the boy's desk, waiting for a presentation that just might not happen. He was reading one of his comic books, and Regina placed one of his portable game consoles within arm's reach so that he wouldn't have to get out of bed if he didn't want to. Regina herself was on her way back into her bedroom for an extra hour of sleep when she heard the sound of her cellphone go off, alerting her to a text.

'May I see Henry today?' This surprised Regina, seeing as previous attempts at visitation rights went so horribly wrong.

Regina thought about it for a moment. Henry would probably spend some time outside anyway, and so she sent: 'I don't see why not.'

The reply was quick: 'Cool. Thanks.' The mayor thought that might have been the end of it, but about thirty seconds later, there was another blip. If it were any other time, Regina would have been annoyed by it. 'I found a really big sled in MM's garage. You don't have one. Thought I'd take him to the hill on Drury Lane. Is that okay?'

Again, Regina was surprised, but she allowed herself to think over her Storybrooke map in her mind and tapped out a reply. 'Too steep. Crown Hill should be fine.'

'Too bumpy. Dangerous. Jack broke a hip or something falling around there.' Before Regina could reply, there was another text from the Sheriff. 'Oh god, I get it now. Srsly?!'

Regina actually laughed at this, and then tried to think of any other hill, but Emma had been correct. Drury Lane was the best hill for sledding, but she still worried about the steepness of it. 'I may have to test Drury Lane for myself.' she tapped out after a moment. She didn't send this one, because really, wasn't it a bit... odd for her to be inviting herself along? But that wasn't what she was doing. She was insuring her son's safety and happiness in one go. With her lips pursed in her final decision, she sent the text.

'I understand. You may need to stay for the entire duration to supervise.'

Regina's eyebrow raised. She thought she might have gotten an objection of some sort, like she could take care of Henry or that she would make sure he was fine, but not as easy of acceptance. She replied: 'Not as dull as I thought.' Right afterwards, there was a blip.

'Pretending you didn't say that. And since it is cold out, you might want to bring some of that cider you're always on about. This is also your chance to prove to me that it is as great as you make it seem.' Regina hoped for banter, and banter she got. She knew what Emma had done, and so she played along.

'I accept this challenge, Miss Swan. And since Drury Lane a bit of a walk even after the short drive, we might get a bit hungry later. You might want to stop by Patty Cake's Bakery for something to go with my amazing cider.'

'You're on. Also, since I am sure Henry will like sledding, I think we should get as early of a start as possible to make sure he has as much fun out there as possible.'

'Only the best for our son.' Regina agreed. Tying out 'our son' had gone unnoticed until after it had sent. Well, Regina thought, if Emma was going to be civil about this whole thing and ask her for Henry's time, then she could be a little more generous with it. Thinking back to Neverland's adventures, though, she recognized that it hadn't been the first time she had said that, or the first time Emma had, either. 'So I suggest you come by no later than 10:30.'

'I'll try not to.'

'Try very hard, Miss Swan.' She got a smiley face in return, something she didn't know what to do with, and so she let the conversation end where it had. Besides, she needed to get herself and Henry dressed up for an outing in the snow, and she had apple cider to warm up.


	6. Day Six - List

Day Six

List

Emma smiled around her cup of coffee. Yesterday had been more fun than she had set out for it to be when she had cleaned the garage out with her mother and found the large sled. Mary Margaret remembered sledding with her father, but Snow White said it never got any use, and she allowed for Emma to have it. When she had texted Regina for permission to take him to Drury Lane for a while, she hadn't expected to have Regina along, but she was glad for it. The mini videos on her phone proved that the other woman had fun as well, if the smile on her face as she sled down the hill behind Henry had anything to say about it. She contemplated sending them to the mayor, but she decided she liked having that day all to herself just a little bit longer. That afternoon, she was given the afternoon with Henry, which she planned to use to figure out what he wants for Christmas and plan a shopping day to get something for Regina.

"Going to school is so weird now," Henry said as he flopped into the chair in front of her. "My grandmother- who is the queen- is my teacher. Isn't that like a biased or something?"

"Oh yeah, huh," Emma said. She hardly had her mind around who most of the townsfolk used to be, let alone the fact that she, Regina and Henry were royalty. "And all of the people who bullied you were from some really messed up fairytales in which now you can tease them about. Weird." Emma's face twisted as she thought about the almost incestuous way the town interconnected and shook it off mentally. "Yeah I don't wanna think about all of that, Kid. What're you having?"

"Burger and tots, my usual," the boy said with a shrug. Ruby seemed to know this, as instead of coming by to ask him what he wanted, she put down a glass of soda. "Thanks Ruby."

"No problem cutie. Em, your chicken sandwich is going to take a few extra minutes because Granny lost King Eidilleg's recipe somehow, as if she hasn't been cooking it for 28 years. She insists that he has changed it since the memories returned, but he quit and is nowhere to be found, so…"

"Breathe, Rubes. I understand. If she can't find it, I am good with a basket of fries."

"You bet." With that the woman was gone and Emma looked back to Henry.

"So… You know what you want Santa Claus to get you?"

"Emma…" Henry said with somewhat of a sigh. "I don't know if I should even believe in him, let alone ask him for stuff. I mean… Yeah we live in a town of fairytales and such but technically, I'm a prince, and I just got a big family. What is a video game compared to that?"

Emma stared at him. "Who are you this time and what have you done with my son?"

"Oh ha," Henry said, his voice reminding her too much of Regina. There was no doubt sometimes as to who raised this boy. She couldn't stop the smile.

"So there is nothing you want for Christmas?"

"Nothing Santa can grant, and I did this. I got my family by going to Boston two years ago. I can get whatever else I want, if I really need to." It wasn't arrogance or bragging. He was sure of himself, and the funny thing was, she believed him. She nodded.

"Yeah, we've been really fortunate this year. Screw Santa Claus."

"Who needs him," Henry said with a grin. Emma reached over and ruffled his hair, much to the boy's displeasure. "Food's here," he announced.

"Yay." Emma said, looking up at Ruby as she set their plates down and they began to eat. "So, what should we get Regina for Christmas, then, since you don't seem to want anything and I can save money on your present."

"Hey, I didn't say I didn't want gifts from you!" Henry protested.

"Oh, just from Santa, I get it. Alright, well I will think about it. What about Regina?"

"Watch from Hickory, Dickory, and Dock's"

"Damn this town," Emma said as she recognized yet another business that seemed to pop up after the curse was broken and in the times she had been in other realms. Henry grinned again at this, reaching over to steal one of her fries, even with his own tots on his plate. "Hey-!" There was a miniature food fight between them before a look from Granny settled them down. The rest of the meal was spent talking about town gossip and what they should get Snow and David.


	7. Day Seven - Tradition

Day Seven

Tradition

Regina and Henry sat idle in the Mercedes as they waited at the entrance to the trail that would lead them to the patch of trees she had created in one of her first Christmases in the new world. She looked at the clock on her dashboard and saw that it wasn't quite noon, which was their meet up time. Regina didn't see much of Emma the day before, and the meeting was more hectic than she thought it would have been, since the council was still determined to celebrate the holidays in Storybrooke they way they normally had. She was only able to give her a post it note during the break in between the debate over the tree in Town Square and the debate over whether there should be a town Christmas pagent this year. Regina voted against it but people were willing to scramble a team together, which was their prerogative. She let them have at it, but it left her in charge of choosing which tree would go up in the middle of town.

A few minutes later, Henry opened his door, which caused Regina to look over at him, startled by the movement, before her head went up to look for the yellow car the sheriff drove. "Hi Emma," the boy greeted easily.

"Hey Kid," came the practiced reply.

Regina herself turned off the engine and got out of the Mercedes. She nodded in Emma's direction when their eyes connected. "Emma," she said. The smile she got in return made Regina start for the back of the Mercedes in an effort to hide her face. She opened the trunk of her car and then, when she was sure her face was fairly neutral again, she called out to the sheriff.

"Yeah?" A moment later, the blonde stood next to Regina. "Oh," she said when she saw the familiar chainsaw.

"I figured you'd be more comfortable using this, seeing first hand how you've handled it." Regina said. There was the slightest amount of annoyance, which would have been more severe had the limb from her apple tree not grown back when she had gotten her spell book and revived the rest of it when it was dying.

"I'm cutting the tree? By myself?"

"It's the tradition, Miss Swan."

"What?"

Regina sighed. "Graham would chop the tree down for us," she explained. She didn't expect for the silence that follows, and she looked at Emma fully.

"So I am just here to fulfill the tasks of your tradition?" Emma asked.

Regina didn't miss the hurt in Emma's voice, and too late she realized how her words had sounded. "No," she said quickly. She placed a hand on Emma's shoulder, and she felt the smallest stirring of magic, as she always had when the two of them touched. "You're here because you are- You're a part of Henry's life- and my life, making you part of the tradition. You're helping us decorate the house tonight and the tree tomorrow," Regina said. She looked down at the chainsaw in the trunk as her hand lowered. "Graham was never a part of that."

"Oh." There was a silence between them before Emma picked up the chainsaw and it seemed, to Regina, that she was over it. "Why are you not getting the tree decorated tonight?"

"You have a patrol tonight, remember?" The two of them began walking along the trail after Henry, who had disappeared, but could still be heard shuffling in the distance.

"So why not decorate the tree first and then the house?"

"We usually do both, but you've got a partrol tonight, and I just like decorating the house first, Henry wants to get the tree first, so… it is our compromise."

"Weird, but tradition's tradition," Emma said. She held the chainsaw to her side and Regina walked on the other side of the blonde.

"Indeed."


	8. Day Eight - Ornament

Day Eight

Ornament

Regina sent Henry into the garage to get the remaining box of decorations, while she went to get Emma's glass of scotch. She had offered apple cider, of course, and of course, the sheriff refused, as they both knew she would. She gestured to a chair and said, "Before we begin, there was something I wanted to say."

"I didn't do it," Emma said right away.

Regina laughing lightly. "I know you didn't. I want to apologize for insinuating..."

"Oh, that. Yeah, that's okay. I knew what you meant later."

Regina nodded, but continued, "I feel badly, though. I don't want you to think that we've been making all of this progress with Henry, only to take several steps back." Regina went to the nearest open box, where Regina had put the newest addition to the decorations, wrapped in The Storybrooke Mirror. She handed the bundle to the blonde and watched as she slowly stared at it before unwrapping it. "I don't want you to have any more doubts about your place here, in- in our lives," Regina said, "so I got you this." Though Emma didn't see it, she waved her hand towards the other woman's hands.

Emma held the clear glass swan ornament up into the light, looking at Regina through it. "It- I don't... Thank you." Emma said after a moment. There was a silence in which Emma's jaw and throat worked overtime, and Regina turned away to allow some privacy so that both of them could get their faces under control.

"You get to pick first where on the tree it goes." There was another silence after that, once in which Regina wondered if Emma understood everything the ornament and her involvement in their holiday meant to both Henry and Regina. She really hoped that Emma did, if only so that she herself didn't have to open up and explain it. It was unclear just which of the two women were more relieved when Henry came back with the box of lights.


	9. Day Nine - Lights

Day Nine

Lights

Emma watched as the seven dwarves worked together to hang decorations on the street lights leading up to Town Square, where in less than ten minutes, the tree that had been set up in the last forty eight hours. "I have to admit that the peasants can surprise me every now and again," Regina admitted as she stepped next to the sheriff. If Emma hadn't seen the Mercedes pull up, she might have been startled by the new voice next to her.

"Once a mayor but always a queen?" Emma asked, turning to look at her.

"There should be 'evil' in there somewhere."

"I don't see it."

Regina looked to Emma. "No? Where were you the whole time we were in Neverland?"

"I was right there, obviously. But you're about as evil as a panda right now, and we both know it," Emma stated, watching Henry as he helped Grace set up the stage, and as Jefferson watched them. She took a step forward, one that was matched by the mayor, and she felt her arm become slightly warmer as Regina's bumped into her. They stayed that way, arms touching as the voices died down and the mic boomed new voices into the air. Emma's parents too to the stage and said a few words, and then 'Oh Christmas Tree' was sung as the tree lit up. There was the chorus of 'oohs and aws', and Emma felt she was pathetic for feeling like this was one of the happiest moments of her life. She wasn't supposed to feel this way, content - happy almost just standing there with Regina, despite the cold


	10. Day Ten - Frost

Day Ten

Frost

Regina looked out the frosted window, where she could see the tip of the lit up Christmas Tree in the town square. Her mind kept going back over the night before when it was lit, to the day they had gone sledding and Regina had more fun than she could remember since long before Henry had gotten that damn book from Mary Margaret. She saw the wet sidewalks where the snow was melting all around, and snow men were starting to lose their shapes. She thought about Emma's face when she had given the swan ornament, and when the sheriff had shoveled her walk way. Regina hadn't seen the blonde that day, which was a strange break from the previous week and a half she had. She missed her, as much as Regina wished to deny it. She looked over at the clocktower, and after seeing the time wondered if it was too later to send Emma a text. And with that, she wondered what her text would say, how she would have a reason to even contact the blonde unless it was about Henry. Many reasons flood through her mind, as well as why they didn't seem right, until she heard the sound of her messeger tone rang through the air of her silent bedroom. Regina hurried to it, knowing it was from Emma, or at least hoping it was.

'It was such a crazy day today that I didn't get to see you.'

Regina's chest tightened at this. 'Did you wish to see me?'

'And Henry' came the reply.

'Of course.'

'It's supposed to snow tomorrow.'

'You know where my shovels are kept.' was her reply. Regina imagined the look on Emma's face, but she was surprised by what the next text messege said.

'Yes I do. I'll see you tomorrow morning.'

Regina smiled at this, imagining Emma bundled up on her sidewalk as she tries to get Henry out to school. She shook it away when the image began to feel domestic. She sent off 'Goodnight' before she went out to the foyer, put her slippers and jacket on before going out to the garage, grabbing a couple of items before she left. She planned to leave something there for Emma as a thank you if the sheriff was still on the shoveling the walk way kick.


	11. Day Eleven - Candy Cane

Day Eleven

Candy Cane

Emma woke up slowly, noting it was a good half an hour before the alarm clock had been set to go off. She stretched, and then looked out the window. There was snow, but not a lot of it. The report had been incorrect, and no blizzard - like snow fall had come. She was a little disappointed, but she set out to do what she had planned to. It was almost as if Regina expected her now, and the thought ofnot showing up made her a little bit anxious. Of course, all she was going to do was shovel the snow, as she often had, and true, it would probably take a sidewalk broom to get the job done in twenty minutes or less, but Emma didn't mind the work. Maybe she would even come up with a way to ask Regina on a date, or find a sprig of mistletoe to conveniently kiss the mayor under.

Emma snuck out of the house, not wanting to accidentally see anything. She didn't want to make that mistake again. She wouldn't be surprised if that Christmas one of the announcements of the holiday was that she was becoming an older sister and Henry a nephew. As Emma pulled on her boots on the porch, she thought about what Snow had said in Neverland, and how she still stung from it. She had been able to forget while she was shoveling snow or sledding with Henry. She wondered what the holiday season would look like the next year. She watched her breath swirl before her in a foggy puff and she went to warm up the bug, turning on the radio as she waited. 'Christmas to Remember' by Kenny Rogers and Dolly Parton played in what was now the Storybrooke Christmas station, and she allowed her imagination to show her her own kind of Christmas- one where Henry opens up the one thing he has wanted that year, Emma finally drinks Regina's apple cider, and Regina is looking under the tree for that last little gift that Emma had assured her was there...

Emma sighed sadly. It was bad enough that she had become Regina's puppy. She didn't want to get lost in a fantasy of something that wouldn't happen. She was just happy that she was included in their holiday and that they were no longer arguing over Henry. She could be happy being a weekend dad of sorts. She could even handle being friends with Regina- they did banter very well- but she couldn't let herself get her hopes up. As she walked into the Mills garage minutes later and saw not only the shovel there but a candycane and post it taped to the handle, she felt that her hopes were very high and there was nothing she could do about it now.


	12. Day Twelve - Blizzard

Day Ten

Blizzard

"Mom?" Regina woke up immediately.

"Henry? Are you alright?" As she said that, she could hear the wind blowing past the windows. She was surprised she hadn't been awakened by it earlier. She kicked her feet out from the bed to look outside. The streets were dark. Many houses were dark, also, which meant that the main grid of the town was out. "Henry, please hand me my phone." Henry did as he was told and silently climbed into bed next to her as she searched through her contacts for Emma's number. She didn't know the time, but she needed to know what the plans the Charmings had and how they would involve her, her magic or her home, since it was one of the few buildings that still had light, let alone heat. With the wind whipping about as it was, she knew that if the town wasn't already freezing in their homes they would be. She had a back up generator in the school, she remembered magically, though it was never needed before now, since there had never been a snow fall quite like this before in her created town.

Regina frowned at her phone when she only got the sheriff's voicemail. "She probably already knows. I mean, you hated Snow White, so her house would probably be the first and most affected by this wouldn't it?"

"Interesting logic, Henry," Regina said, but she didn't confim or deny the boy's words. She placed her phone in her pocket and sat in bed next to her on.

Throughout the day, she let in everyone who came to her for a candle or a flashlight, keeping the fire hot and the cider in flow. It helped keep her mind off of the fact that Emma hadn't gotten back to her. She knew that the woman was busy, and had waited until later in the afternoon before she tried again, even calling Mary Margaret, who also didn't know where Emma had gone since she left the house to help get Granny's together to receive people. She knew Emma was going to be busy, but what if...?

She jumped and reached into her skirt's pocket when she felt the vibration accompanied with with her ringtone. She brought it to her ear as soon as she saw that it was Emma. "Is everything alright over there? I heard you had about a third of the town in your house. A party, Regina? In the middle of this blizzard." Her tone was light and Regina wanted to scold her for scaring her, but she didn't want to have to explain that, not with Hook entertaining Henry and the BeNimble twins next to her.

"You know me, Miss Swan. Give the peasants what they want and they will follow you in to a magical massacre," she replied. "Speaking of, I was thinking we could get the generater in the school started up or maybe you and I could join forces to get something done." Regina suggested.

"I am not sure we need magic. Granny's is open, and a few of the houses managed to get power after Mama and Papa Bear worked on one of the power lines. Grady Way and Crown Hill are back up, for those who might be there who are at your house."

"Alright."

"There isn't much else you can do. Do you have enough supplies? I could-"

"Magic, remember. I won't go hog wild, but if I need to get blankets or food fom another spot in the town, I can get it."

"Regina..." There was a small cautionary tone in Emma's voice but she said nothing else for a beat. "Do what you have to do, just stay safe, okay?"

"I will, you too." With that the two women hung up the phone, and Regina went back into the kitchen to see how she could accomodate her guests.


	13. Day Thirteen - Candle

Day Thirteen

Candle

The snow continued to fall slowly today. Emma watched from her window. in the window sil was one of the many candles Mary Margaret's house had hidden. Neither Emma or Snow White knew why the school teacher colected so many candles, be they left overs from their sales to randomly shaped candles from places Mary Margaret had never been. Emma looked sighed, her breath flickering the flame and placing fog upon the window.

"Emma?" Snow asked. She and David were placing Mary Margaret's decorations around the house, along with a few the couple had bought in town in the past week. "You haven't helped us at all with putting this up." She raised a string of lights to indicate her point.

"I guess since I already helped Regina and Henry, I thought I would let you two do it here." the sheriff said.

"Regina... yeah-" David said.

"But we are your family, too" Snow said, cutting David off.

Emma turned away from the window to look at the couple. She felt just as disconnected from them now as she had as a child still hoping they would come and get her fro whichever foster home she was in, telling her it was all some big mistake and that they always wanted her. "I don't know how much I feel that," she said softly. "Maybe next year we will both have the family we always dreamed of."

"What are you talking about?"

"What you said back there... in Neverland. Your wanting a baby. Maybe this time next year I will have sibling and..." Emma looked away again at the window, thoughts of Regina's tree going up and Emma's inability to figure out which branch to put her new swan ornament on coming easily to her.

David dropped the fake present box that was going to be placed near the fireplace, and hurried to Emma's side. He looked quickly over to Snow before he brought Emma into his chest. Emma never resisted the comfort that David handed her so freely, his large hand on the back of her neck and making her feel safe each and every time. "I already have the family I've always wanted. And if or when another child comes along, well I will be estatic but not more of a proud father than I already am do you understand me?" He kissed the blonde of her hair as Snow walked up to them.

"Have you been carrying that around all this time?"

There was the mufling of Emma's voice in David's shirt. When he released her slightly but not letting her out of the hug, she lifted her head a little and said, "It was stupid to feel that way. I'm a grown woman who had a son to save and a home to get back to and what was there to say-"

"Emma! If it hurt you- If I..." Snow shook her head, a tear falling down her face at the thought of it. "If I hurt you by saying that, I am so, so sorry. I didn't realize how they may have some out, and after all that you had been through... I am so sorry Emma. Of course I don't want to replace you. I just-"

"You want to raise a child. Believe me, I get it. I want to raise mine, too."

"With Regina," David said. Emma looked up at David when she heard the tone in his voice, which was nothing more than a soft guess stating that he needed no confirmation, as he already knew he was right.

"Yeah," Emma said, looking from David to Snow. She tightened her grip on her father quickly and then backed out of his embrace as the man easily let go.

"As you said, you're a grown woman, and Regina, well... We all have so much to talk about after all that has happened, but it is the holidays and if you have found happiness there at Regina's house then... Not that you were asking or needed it, but you have my blessing."

"Erm, thanks Mmmom," Emma said. It was still strange to her calling her 'Mom' when she was used to calling her Mary Margaret, but not as strange calling David 'Dad'. Maybe she was just a daddy's girl.

Snow smiled at this, wiping her face and gesturing for Emma to come into her arms. As Emma accepted the hug, Snow apologized again, murmuring how much she loved her and how happy she was that she got to finally know her after all of that time. She told her how proud of her she was for finding them as she always knew she would, and how brave she had been to live her hard life and to move through two magical realms relatively unscathed. Emma backed away after a moment more of this, and went to the tree. "Can I put the angel up?"

"Of course," Snow said. She smiled brightly as she took David's hand and joined her at the tree.


	14. Day Fourteen - Gingerbread

Day Fourteen

Gingerbread

"Moooom," Henry said dramatically as he flopped on the chair next to Regina's office desk where she was working on some finances for the town's budget so that she could see about getting another generator in maybe Town Hall or one of the warehouses so that should another blizzard knock out more than a row or two of houses, people would know where to go to stay warm. She was glad that Momma and Poppa Bear were so quick this time, and had the power lines cleared in the night and electricity back within 30 hours, but she wanted to be prepared. Baby Bear still plowed the roads, even though it was still unsafe to drive. She had seen a few people try, but only the large trucks could go anywhere. Those who had them were playing taxi for the day, which surprised Regina how the town still worked together after the curse. Maybe it was because they had to stay behind the boarder and all they had were each other, so they all wished to work as a team. Henry had, out of boredom, taken up Emma's role of shoveling the sidewalk and even around her Mercedes, though she still wouldn't be able to make it onto the main roads with it. 

"Yes Henry?"

"I am so borrred," the boy whined.

"I don't understand what you wish for me to do about it, dear. I have work to do." To emphasis her point, Regina pointed to the papers in front of her.

Henry thought about this and then said, "Will you prank text Emma and see what she says?"

"She's either at home or she is helping people in the town."

"I just wanna know what she would say."

Regina took her phone out of her pocket and handed it over to Henry. "One text, one or two words, just to see what she says."

"Okay." He thought this over and then went through the phone to Emma's contact. "Why do you have Emma as Idiot 'Charming Number Three'?"

"Because Idiot Charming and Idiot Charming Two were taken," Regina replied without looking up from her work.

Henry laughed at this instead of saying something to defend that part of his family. "Okay, it is sent."

"What was the word or phrase you sent her."

"Gingerbread."

"Gingerbread? She doesn't know that it is you."

"Exactly! She will probably sit there wondering what you could mean by the cryptic message. It will be great."

Henry got no response, and after about twenty minutes of Henry picking at his cuticles and Regina telling him not to do that, Regina said, "She is probably still thinking it over. Why don't you go play video games and if she sends anything back, I will let you know. Lunch is about a half an hour." 

Henry nodded. "Okay Mom," he said easily, and with that he left the office.

It was during lunch when the doorbell rang, and Regina was met with Emma, who had a red face and a couple of plastic bags in her arms. "Gingerbread," the sheriff said simply raising her arms. "Weird by the way, but here."

"You brought me…"

"I mean not really. I don't know what the text was about, but I thought you would get a kick out of it if I brought this over and suggested we made gingerbread houses. I am just glad I haven't run into the Zimmerman kids on the way."

"Henry would like that, actually. He's a bit restless." Regina moved to allow Emma inside. "We are having lunch now. Soup and sandwiches… if you're interested."

"Hell yeah."

"Charming," Regina said as she closed the door behind the blonde.

"You bet I am."

"Was that a pun?"

"It is now," Emma said. She kicked off her boots, and handed Regina one of her bags when the other woman held out her hand for it.

"So much sugar," Regina said with some disgust, but she only sighed and didn't seem to otherwise mind. "You seem to be in good spirits."

Emma's eyes seemed to twinkle as she looked up at Regina. The mayor looked away after a moment, but let her eyes flicker to Emma when she said, "I am having a good holiday season. Doing this sort of thing… I don't DO this sort of thing, and this year somehow I get to do it twice as much, and I don't feel like I am sick of it already. I just… I almost can't wait for Christmas, and that is something I haven't felt in a long time."

Regina smiled back at the blonde. It was hard not to when Emma was almost bouncing and her blonde curls were back as some strange indicator of her personality. "I'm glad, and I agree." As she walked into the kitchen, Henry got up from his seat and took the other bag to ruffle through it. Emma sat down next to Henry, which put her in between the two of them, and Regina set the rest of the soup into a bowl for Emma.

"Thanks Regina," she said, and again when a couple of minutes later, Regina set a sandwich made from left over meatloaf onto a plate with chips and a glass of water. After Regina and Henry both sat down again to resume their meal, Emma began to eat as well. She felt at home there,in that seat, eating soup on a snowy day. Later, after Regina finished up her finance report, having found the money for not one but two new generators, she joined Henry and Emma as they tried to build a gingerbread replica of 108 Mifflin Street. She said it was to make sure Henry didn't load up on sugar, but by the time the mini mansion was finished, most of the icing had been Regina's doing. All three of them felt that it was the perfect day.


	15. Day Fifteen - Shopping

Day Fifteen  
Shopping

Regina wasn't sure where her son had gone off to. She knew that he had gone with Emma to the shopping center, and she would be meeting up with them at the Charmings' home later that afternoon. She walked along the main street of buisnesses leading up to the shopping center, intending to window shop until she found something for the sheriff. Part of her mind thought to get her a shovel as a gag gift just to see the look on the blonde's face, but she knew even as she thought of it that she wouldn't have actually done that. She was still with the dilema of not knowing what to get someone like Emma Swan. She didn't seem like someone who wanted for much, even as it was apperent that her wardrobe was severely lacking, since a lot of what she wore were left over articles of Regina's that she had yet to get back. If the mayor was honest with herself, she never asked for any of her clothing back. Once upon a time she told herself this was because of all the peasents in the land, ema was the one in the most need, and so she let it slide, especially since the shirt she had first was a pajama top that she easily replaced. Regina wondered if she should get Emma some type of clothing. She knew that she was relatively the same size as Regina, at least for tops, but she wasn't sure how that would come across. She could always make a joke referring back to her needed to keep her shirts these days, but Regina knew that if Emma's powers really were some sort of magic she never knew she had before she entered Storybrooke, she would have known she was lying.  
"What to get someone like Miss Swan?" Regina murmured to herself.

"A watch, perhaps?"

"No," Regina said, "she relies on her phone for a lot of things. Not really the type to want to carry around a lot of-" She stopped when she realized that someone had, indeed spoken to her as she stood outside of Patty Cake's Bakery, watching as Patty Cake herself rolled dough. Regina looked up at the person who owned the voice. Red smiled back at her. Of everyone these days, Red was one of the nicest to her. She supposed it had to do with her being completely human for so long.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Miss Lucas," Regina said with a nod of the head.

"So you are Christmas shopping for Emma, huh?"

Rather than try to explain herself away, she nodded. Red nodded as well and seemed to think things through. "Well, you are right that her nomadic lifestyle before Storybrooke makes it hard for her to hold on to too many things, but maybe if what you got her was small?"

"Yes, that was what I was thinking. If the outside world could come here or if we had some sort of restaurant chain that she is always complaining we lack, I would buy some sort of prepaid something for her, since she loves clogged arteries as much as that monstrosity she calls a vehicle."

Red chuckled at this, but then a thought seemed to come to the younger brunette. "Well, you could pay a tab at Granny's. Emma always pays her meals up front, unlike most of the town, but maybe if you started a declining balance for her so that her next couple of meals were free...?"

"Granny should hire you for advertising," Regina said with a small chuckle.

"She tried that once. I know you saw the commercial." Red shuddered.

Regina laughed earnestly now. "I have." a moment later she said, "I will consider it, but I feel as if..."

"It isn't enough?"

"Yes," Regina admitted.

"Well, I was her deputy for a little while, and I have had a few girls' nights with her, so I might be able to help. I was looking for gifts myself. You okay with a shopping buddy?" Red asked.

Regina looked over at Red and saw that there was no hidden agenda there. There never was. Red was a loyal person to have around and seemed so easy to like, which was something that Regina never expected once the werewolf side of her came about. It just seemed that the only person Red truly distrusted was herself. "I would like that, Red. Have you found anything?"

Red took Regina's arm, and the mayor tried not to flinch or pull her arm back. Red seemed to sense this, but did nothing other than loosen her grip slightly and give a little more space between them as she rattled off what she had planned to get Granny, Belle, Emma, and Leroy for Christmas even though she wasn't sure just what all they would want (other than books for Belle). They continued on that way down Storybrooke's little shopping district.


	16. Day Sixteen - Snowball

Day Sixteen

Snowball

Emma, bundled, shuffled her feet in the snow that was still on some of the sidewalks of Storybrooke. She wasn't sure why she was still on her way to Regina and Henry's house. It hadn't snowed the night before, nor was she invited to be with them that day, as Henry had to go to school the day before, thanks to the unofficial taxi services picking up and dropping off the children. He was probably going to sleep in, now that he had the weekend of guilt free snow days. Emma stopped by Granny's, surprised when she found out that someone had opened a declining balance for her, but Red wouldn't tell her who, or how much was left on it, just that she had plenty of time before it ran out. She then went towards 108 Mifflin street, where she was glad to find that Henry was already in the front next to the mail box making what looked to be a snow fortress. "Hey Emma. What are you here for?"

"I don't know. I don't know anyone at this house, but I was still brought here. Who are you?" The look she got in return was completely Regina, and she smiled back at him. "Whatcha makin'?"

"Defence wall. Jack Jill and Blue are coming outside later, the BeNimble twins after they do their chores and Blue once he's found his shoe."

"Damn this town," Emma said, which was quickly becoming her favorite phrase.

As usual, Henry laughed at this, and then said, "I am not sure if we will have a snow ball war, but I want to be prepared. Then the boy asked, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"Sure Kid," she said easily, glad that she had a reason now to be there. She pulled her gloves on a little tighter to make sure they wouldn't slip off, and then joined Henry as he reenforced one side of the wall, and then they went to another part of the yard, where there was more untouched snow. There was a long silence as the two of them worked together to roll the bottom section of their Frosty. Emma found herself thinking about Jack Frost, wondering if he was a part of this world now, or perhaps the Snow Queen, one of her favorite tales. When the middle and head were placed, Emma watched as Henry went inside for a couple of articles of clothing for the snowman, and she went back to the boy's snow wall. When Henry came back out a few minutes later, she saw that Regina was right behind him. She brought her hand up in a half wave to the mayor, who, with raised eyebrows and a slight nod, greeted her in turn.

While Henry and Emma worked on the face of the snowman, the sheriff felt the thwack of a snowball against her thigh. She looked up, startled and saw that where there had been snow on the railing next to Regina was nothing, and the older woman was laughing. "You did not."

"I believe I did," Regina retorted. Emma bent down to gather some snow and threw it at the other woman, who ran into the house. The snowball hit the golden numbers on the door instead. She saw the curtains nearest to the door open and Regina scrunched her nose at Emma in a way that clearly said 'missed me missed me nah nah nah nah nah nah!'

Emma shouted, "I'll get you back Madam Mayor! I don't know when but I will!" The curtains closed and for a moment, Emma thought that maybe Regina would come back out, but she never did.


	17. Day Seventeen - Eggnog

Day Seventeen

Eggnog

All was relatively quiet in the Storybrooke night, that was, until there was a sudden voice singing loudly to the purple sky that threatened more snow. "SORRY I'M NOT HOME RIGHT NOW, WALKING INTO SPIDERWEBS, SO LEAVE A MESSAGE AND I'LL CALL YOU BACK-"

"Emma!"

"Ruby!" Emma echoed, leaning a little bit heavier on the waitress.

"You're the only one who seems to still call me that." Red said. She was quickly regretting using Granny's eggnog as a way to loosen Emma Swan's tongue and get an idea or two for Regina and her to get the blonde for Christmas. All Emma spoke about were Christmas traditions, Regina and Henry, Snow and David, and the last couple of weeks that had included Regina. All she could think was that the blonde only wanted to spend Christmas with Regina and Henry, and then later that maybe all Emma wanted was the mayor herself the way her voice went soft and her eyes glinted at the topic.

"Little Red Riding Werewolf," Emma offered.

The brunette sighed. "Ruby it is, then. Come on, Sheriff. Use your own feet. I am strong but I would rather not carry you home."

"Piggyback ride?" Emma asked hopefully.

"No."

Emma gave her what Red thought of as the Swan Face, the puppy dog eyes and pout that she had only seen when she REALLY didn't want to do something (most of the time in the beginning it had involved speaking to Regina or doing overtime) or if she was drunk and not getting her way. "Whyyyy?" she whined.

"Because I don't want to," Red answered.

"I'd give you a piggy back ride."

"Perhaps, but I still don't want to."

"I'd give Regina a piggyback ride. Any ride she wants." The tone was suggestive, and Red's eyebrows rose a little bit at this. It wasn't much of a surprise, really. The two of them always had a weird sort of relationship from the beginning, and everyone knew that eventually they would have to be at least civil for Henry's sake. Not to mention how she acted at Granny's, even before her third glass of eggnog.

"I'm sure she'll..." Red started to say, but she thought the better of it. "So Em," she said figuring that now was probably the best time to ask the sheriff what she wanted. "Any idea what you want for Christmas?"

"Regina."

"Other than that? Something I could buy for you?"

"A mistletoe to kiss Regina under," the blonde replied easily, even as she kept trying to climb Red's back for a piggy back ride. Finally, Red rolled her eyes and caught the blonde's legs on one of her jumps, adjusted her stance, bounced Emma a little higher on her back, and began running down the street, being careful of the ice under her. "YEAH! GO FALCORE!"

"Shut up, Emma or I will drop you."

"Okay," Emma said easily, and kept to her promise, other than the humming of The Neverending Story in the werewolf's ear.


	18. Day Eighteen - Giftwrap

Day Eighteen

Giftwrap

*I find it necessary to let you all know that I was mostly motivated in the writing of this part by Bad Romance done with duck sounds, and then a cover by Halestorm. You're welcome, I guess...

It was pretty quiet in 108 Mifflin Street at first, save for the sound of ripping and crinkling paper and the shuffling of boxes and packages as Henry and Regina wrapped the gifts they got for everyone but each other. Regina loved seeing the thing Henry thought the people in his life would like, and listened to the stories of how he got to thinking this was the perfect thing for them, from an incident he had with them, their fairytale personas, or something he noticed about the person the gift was intended for. "All of this for the money I gave you?"

"Uh, Snow gave me some and I had some left over allowance from before Neverland," Henry admitted with a wince on his face.

"That was nice of her," Regina commented as she placed a bow on the reluctant, polite gift for David, which would join the identical gift under the tree for the woman in question.

"I told her I already had money," Henry added quickly, "but she wanted to make sure I got enough for everyone I wanted to buy presents for. Whatever I didn't spend, I gave it right back."

"I'm not worried about it, dear," Regina said. "I'm glad you had fun shopping with Emma and the Charmings." She honestly didn't mind Snow's involvement in his life as long as that involvement wasn't her trying to take Henry away from her.

"Okay," he said. A moment later, he looked up at her, his movements stilling.

"Yes?" Regina asked as she concentrated on getting the crease right on the gift she was wrapping for Red, since she had been a good shopping buddy and delightful lunch companion later on.

"Is Emma coming over for Christmas?"

"I told her she was part of our traditions this year, so I don't see why not."

"What about next year?"

"I don't see why not," Regina said again, looking up from the scissors. "What's going on?"

"She won't be over when I first wake up," Henry said.

Regina tried not to think of what it would be like to have Emma there when she first woke up too. Instead, she said, "Henry?"

Henry looked as if he had something to say, but he didn't. He just smiled brightly at his mother, thought Regina knew him better than the boy knew himself. There was nothing real about it no matter how convincing it may have been for other people. He didn't say anything else, and Regina didn't push it. She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I think... If Emma were to want to be here when you first wake up... no one would object," Regina said. The smile on his face became bigger, and on top of that, Regina saw that there was something more going on in his head.

"Okay," he replied, and went back to his gift wrapping. Regina watched him a little while longer, and then she too went back to the ribbon she was curling with her scissors.


	19. Day Nineteen - Sweaters

Day Nineteen

Sweaters

It wasn't much different from any other party held at Granny's, but the atmosphere somehow felt a lot different. People greeted Regina as she came in with Henry, and no one so much as looked at her strangely. This was when people in town exchanged gifts for people not in their family, and right away, Regina went to put the bag of gifts under the rapidly growing pile under the tree. She watched as Henry made a beeline to Emma, who gave him a hug and wished him a merry Christmas. Slowly, Regina went that way as well. "Nice sweater," Regina commented. There was a smirk both on her face and in her voice.

Emma looked down as if she just noticed the green Christmas sweater she wore, which was complete with two rose of white trees across the chest, and white moose on the stomach. "Heh, thank you."

"Early gift from mummy dearest?"

"Yeah. I actually like it. It is warm and very comfortable." The way she said this made Regina wonder how often Emma got to say that about her clothes. It was then that the mayor thought that maybe her leather jacket was worn so much because it was one of the few things she owned that she could say this about as well.

"Well it certainly looks nice on you, dear," Regina said. "It, uh… It brings out your eyes."

Emma's smile was bright and genuine, and this coupled with the sweater, made said eyes almost shine. "Thank you. You look nice tonight as well," she replied.

"Oh-" Regina made a dismissive sound, and smoothed her own white turtleneck.

"Mom! Emma, come on, we're getting food!" Henry called out.

"In a minute Henry," Regina called back, and looked back to Emma.

Emma held out her arm. "Shall we?"

Regina looked at the proffered arm, and then up to Emma. She tilted her head slightly and then stepped forward to grab at it. "Sure." Together they walked towards the food line.


	20. Day Twenty - Fireplace

Day Twenty

Fireplace

Emma thought about the night before as she placed another log on the fire. She looked over to her parents who were snuggled on the couch. She smiled. Maybe someday… Emma could still feel the mayor's hand on her arm as she showed her to the food line, heard her voice when she spoke to her about Henry's first snow, behind the scenes of some of the fairytales as far as Regina knew them, and her laugh as she watched people opened gifts from her. She had so much fun at the party. What a change a year made. Emma thought about how Regina seemed to also have fun at the party, and she smiled. When her mind got to the end of the night, she remembered walking Regina and Henry home. She wanted to kiss Regina so badly, but she didn't have the courage to do it. What was wrong with her, she asked the fireplace. She had slayed a dragon, fought a wraith, battled an ogre, climbed a bean stalk, almost had her heart ripped out of her chest, and caused an eclipse with magic. She was the white knight, and she couldn't find the courage to kiss Regina,the one thing she had wanted this Christmas. She picked up the box she had gotten from Ruby, and sighed at what was inside. Mistletoe. The woman got her mistletoe, and she wanted to used it, but lost her chance. Emma rolled her eyes at her own cowardice.

A couple of miles away, Regina sipped her cider as she tried to get her mind into the book Dr. Hopper bought for her. It was a compilation of stories about this world's historical women who made made waves and became great rulers. Henry had gone up to bed about an hour before, and she found herself feeling a little bit restless. She knew - she just knew that Emma was going to kiss her, and Regina wasn't sure why the blonde hadn't. She was even more angry with herself for not channeling the queen and taking what she wanted. There was something different this time. She wasn't sure what she was waiting for or why she was even waiting, but she felt that it was important for the sheriff to make the first move this time. She wasn't sure how long that might take. For all she knew that could take a until the next Christmas. Maybe she should drop more, obvious hints. She was an idiot Charming after all. DNA couldn't be helped. Regina smiled into the roaring fire, and she knew what she had to do.


	21. Day Twenty One - Movie

Day Twenty One

Movie

Emma smiled somewhat shyly as she held up the Christmas movie in her hand. "I was thinking about things this morning," she said as Regina moved aside to let her in, "about tradtions, you know? And I remembered one that I sort of did, but since it was such a small thing, it didn't really register as a tradition until now. I always watch this every year for the last five or so years - this and 'Home Alone'." She held up the movie 'Jingle All the Way'.

"I don't know how much Henry would like it, but I never know with him. Have you eaten?" Regina asked, taking Emma's jacket.

"Yeah, I ate before I came over. You sure you're okay with me stopping by like this?" Emma asked.

"I would have liked a text announcing your intentions, but you are welcome here, Emma." Regina told the blonde. Emma gave her a smile that made Regina's chest stir. It was for little moments like that which made Regina glad that she never ripped out her own heart like her mother had, and had endured the pain for so long. She shook her head slightly. "Here, I'll go put the movie in. You go say hello to our son." Emma's smile went a little bigger, and then she went off to Henry's room while Regina did as promised and put the movie on.

Emma and Henry entered the room a little later, both of them making their best Arnold Schwarzenegger impersonations while singing Jingle Bells. Regina tried not to cringe as she sat on the couch. Henry took some of the pillows off of the furniture and lay on the floor, and Regina thought that Emma would have lay next to Henry for all of the pillows that were now strewn on the floor, but the blonde instead sat next t her on the couch. Regina spent a good ten minutes into the movie debating on if she should make a move of some kind. She was only half paying attention to what the characters were saying or doing, while she fought the urge to touch Emma Swan. This was ridiculous, she thought. She was acting like- like... Like she had when she had a crush on Danielle all those years ago. She had taken so long just to talk to him.

Then, when she felt she was soon to be down trodden with memories, Regina felt warmth and some pressure on her hand, which had up until that moment been resting on the couch in a loose fist at her side. She looked down - Emma had shifted sometime in the last ten or fifteen minutes, and was closer than she had been at first. Though the blonde's eyes were on the screen, there was something about her face that told her she had her peripheral vision cast on her. Regina at first wanted to roll her eyes. What next, was the Savior going to do that fake yawning move that allowed her to put her arm around her shoulder? She had to admit that a large part of her wanted her to, just because it was so Emma, and she wanted the feel of her weight against her. The sheriff, however only seemed to have the courage to go so far, and Regina knew she had to help her idiot out a little bit, so she loosened her fingers and twisted her wrist so that her palm faced upwards. She waited, and Emma's fingers twitched, stopped, and then laced into Regina's. The mayor tried not to smirk, and kept her eyes cast on the screen before them.


	22. Day Twenty Two - Tinsel

Day Twenty Two

Tinsel

"Ah, Miss Swan," Regina said as she entered Granny's and spotted the blonde right away. Emma looked up from her cocoa and paper. She smiled at the mayor.

"Back to Miss Swan, am I?" she asked, but she didn't seem put off by it.

"No, I just wanted to get your attention," Regina said as she took the chair across from Emma.

"And now that you have it?" Emma asked, putting the paper down. She watched as Regina took her jacket off, and looked to Red for a cup of coffee.

"Henry's coming by in a few minutes. He got into another snowball war with Blue," the mayor said, though Emma at first wasn't sure if she was telling Red so that the waitress could get the boy's usual going along with her own, or if she was telling Emma.

"Great," the blonde answered, happy to be getting some company.

Regina was quiet for a moment as she seemed to think something over, and Emma only waited. "I am glad we ran into you, actually. I was going to call you a little later and ask, but I was wondering if your parents had anything planned for you for Christmas Eve night."

"I was roped into joining in the caroling tomorrow night, and Mmmom- Snow has plans for Christmas day, but more towards the afternoon, and actually, I was going to ask if-"

"Me first, Miss Swan," Regina said playfully. "Henry and I were wondering… If you would come over. We open one gift Christmas eve night and just enjoy whatever is on TV."

"That sounds perfect to me," Emma said. She looked away for a moment.

"And you were saying?"

"Well, Snow wants this big get together for Christmas dinner, and I was hoping you would be there."

"Henry will be there."

"I know he will be. I was hoping you would be, too."

"Oh…" Regina said, surprised.

"Yeah…" Emma replied with a smirk.

"I will be there, too," Regina confirmed after a moment. Someone in the back yelled something, causing for Emma to look behind her. Regina noticed a piece of silver tinsel stuck in Emma's lock. "Emma, you've got tinsel in your hair," she informed the woman.

"Oh yeah, I almost lost a battle with the Christmas tree when putting presents under there," Emma explained. She reached behind to try and find where it was.

"Let me," Regina said. She got up and went around the table, where she picked the string from the sheriff's hair. Emma looked up at Regina to say thanks, but found herself inhaling the other woman's scent. She noticed Regina leaned down a little towards her and she closed her eyes.

The ding of the next order filtered through the haze between them and Regina remembered that she was not only about to kiss Emma in public, but she was about make the first move when she told herself to wait for Emma to do it. She had known that it was something that the blonde wanted, and so she resolved to let it happens on Emma's terms. Regina cleared her throat and went back to her seat, showing Emma the tinsel before she balled it up with her thumb and index finger and flicking it to the floor. The awkwardness between them was killed when Henry came in, red faced and snow in his hair. A moment after that, all of their meals came, and both women listened as Henry went on about how he was going to get Blue back before Christmas day was over. Under the table, Emma felt Regina's pointed toes hook around her ankles, and she kept her feet still, allowing the touch all through their lunch.


	23. Day Twenty Three - Carols

Day Twenty Three  
Carols

*Haha, holy shit, Silent Night came on as I started writing the singing parts. I will take that as motivation from the universe to finish this somewhat early.

When Regina opened her door on the eve of Christmas eve, she almost had a heart attack. In front of her was a small group of townsfolk on her porch, staring expectantly at her. She had an instant flashback to her dream a couple of years ago, and shook it off. They were standing almost in the same order, sure, but Granny was missing from the group, they were all bundled up, and snow was on the ground around them. She also saw that they had song books in their hands. "Hey," Emma said somewhat shyly. "So here's the thing: I told her," Emma gestured to Snow weakly, "that I would do this caroling thing if we came by here, and I didn't think she would take me up on it, but she did so… And now she has forced me over here because I can't back out of it now, so just… I'm sorry for this."

"No no, by all means, I would love to hear you all singing to me. Hold on, I'll even go get some cookies for you." Regina chuckled as she closed the door slightly to keep the cold out. Henry, at the top of the steps looked at her with a questioning glance. "Emma's hear to sing. You might get a kick out of that, come on," she said, grabbing the cookies decorated with left over gingerbread house materials. Henry grinned and hurried down the steps.

"Hey Emma," Henry greeted.

"Hi Kid," she said back, her face going a little redder. She locked eyes with Regina as

Snow verbally counted them off, and they began to sing Silent Night. Both Snow White and Henry watched the two women as the carolers continued on. Regina leaned against the door frame, and Emma, placed her hands into her pockets. There was a smile at the corner of her mouth as she sang, and she wasn't as bad of a singer as her disclaimer suggested. When the song was over a couple of minutes later, Regina clapped, and held out the plate of cookies to the singer. Red reached out and grabbed a couple handing one to Belle behind her, and Emma grabbed for a couple as well, keeping the one shaped as an angel, and giving her father the one shaped as a Christmas tree when Snow politely declined. "Thank you, everyone. You sound beautiful," Regina said, and she sounded like she meant it. The group had started to move off of the mayor's porch, but Emma lingered.

"Thanks for not laughing too hard."

"Well, I will admit that I am surprised you didn't sound like a dying cat," Regina said. Henry hugged Emma then.

"Thank you for the song. I heard you were coming over tomorrow night. I can't wait!" the boy said.

"Me either, Kid," Emma said happily returning the hug and patting his head. When Henry backed away and went back into the house, the sheriff shuffled from one foot to the other.

"I hope to hear you sing again sometime," Regina said.

"Nah, I am only good when I am alone. You should hear me in the shower. The acoustics are amazing."

Regina leaned forward as if to tell Emma a secret, even though they were out of everyone's earshot as it was. "Maybe for New Year's," Regina joked.

Emma swallowed before letting out a small nervous chuckle. "So um, yeah, I will see you tomorrow." She backed away a couple of steps, stumbling on that top porch step and caught herself. She cleared her throat, waved awkwardly, and then hurried down the walkway to catch up with the rest of the group of carolers. Regina chuckled to herself, loving that she had this affect on the blonde. She then turned and went back inside to get some prep done for the next night's dinner.


	24. Day Twenty Four - Mistletoe

Day Twenty Four

Mistletoe

Emma stood over Regina's stocking and watched as the mayor worked, putting various small toys and candy in their son's stocking. Emma fill Regina's stocking, adding in a pair of earrings, a watch, and a bottle of perfume that she'd gotten for the mayor when the older woman wasn't looking. Once that was finished, Emma went t the plate of cookies and carrots. She took a bite from the carrot and dumped the milk, since it had been out for over three hours now. She wrote a quick thanks on a post it note, which she put on the glass. She just hoped Henry didn't remember what her hand writing looked like.

"Thanks for being here for this."

"I know he's probably humoring us. I don't know if or how much he believes in Santa Claus, but I'm glad that I got to do this for him, if only just this once," Emma said in return,sadness of the lost years evident in her voice.

"I am, too," Regina replied. She placed a hand on Emma's shoulder and said. "I want to tell you that this holiday season wouldn't have been nearly as… well, magical without you in it. I went through the motions to make sure that Henry had a good Christmas, and this year… I can feel it. Thank you."

"It's been amazing for me, too." This was the moment she needed, because Regina's hand was still firm on her shoulder, the fireplace and holiday lights surrounded the mayor in a soft glow, and she was looking at her expectantly. She knew, and she wanted the same thing. So why couldn't Emma move those remaining inches closer? Why was she frozen in place?

Surprisingly, Regina smiled a knowing smile and the hand not on her shoulder went to her side, where a small purple ball of smoke materialized into an object Emma recognized: the mistletoe that Ruby had given her. "It's okay to kiss me," Regina said, the mistletoe then floating above their heads.

"How… did you know about that?"

"Red. She's become a goof friend these days," Regina explained, "and part of that comes with a bit of teasing about love lives. Imagine both of our surprise when she tried to tease me about a mistletoe kiss that never happened. I feel personally put out by that, by the way. So now… You have no excuse to kiss me like we both know you want to. Like I want you to," Regina added. The once evil queen brought her other hand onto Emma's other shoulder now, and took a step closer and stopped.

Emma's hands went to Regina's waist, and for a moment they looked like awkward teenagers slow dancing to 'Angel of Mine' before the blonde brought her right hand to Regina's cheek and leaned forward for the long awaited kiss. Regina inhaled quickly through her nose as a current ran rampant between them. When both women opened their mouths to the other in order to deepen the kiss, one could see an electric purple cloud form in the space left open momentarily. The mistletoe then floated seemingly on its own accord to the Christmas tree, tying itself to one of the branches, not that either woman noticed.

It was several moments of roaming hands and the occasional moan before they mutually broke apart. Regina cleared her throat and her eyes opened slowly, showing the same electric purple in the normally brown depths. Emma opened her eyes a moment later to reveal that she too had the color of their combined magic in them, and it took another moment for both of their eyes regained the natural coloring. "Stay tonight," Regina stated.

"Of course," Emma replied, licking her lips. The two women went back into another kiss.

Henry, who had snuck downstairs when the crackle of magic woke him from his sleep, crept around the corner and saw his mothers locked in an embrace. "Yes…." he hissed to himself. He then made his way carefully back up the stairs, making a mental note to call Red and let her know that, thanks to her acting, their plan had worked.


	25. Day Twenty Five - Christmas

Day Twenty Five  
Christmas

Regina woke up when she head a hissed curse word not far from her ear. She felt the weight of Emma Swan on top of her on the sofa, and both of them were covered with a blanket from the spare linen closet. She knew for certain that hadn't been there the night before and figured it was from Henry, the owner of the voice. "Language, Henry," Regina reminded him.

"Yikes," the boy said, startled. "Sorry mom." Henry was sitting on the floor, leaning against the sofa as he played one of his video games. Regina didn't know how long the boy had been there, but looking at the boss battle he was working on, as well as how warm she was under the blanket, she guessed it was some while. A moment with only the sounds of the video game put way down low and the slight ticking of the buttons on his controllers, and then Henry said, "Good morning, by the way." He didn't look up from his game.

"Merry Christmas, Henry." Regina replied with a small smile. Emma stirred above Regina. The mayor absently put her had through almost unruly blonde hair, and shushed the other woman when it looked like she was about to scramble off of her. "It's okay," she assured her, and Emma slowed in her movements, even as she continued to sit up.

"What time is it?" Emma asked.

"Time to open presents," Henry cut in, pausing his game, and finally turning to look at the two of them with a smile. "I've been waiting for hours for you two to wake up."

"Why didn't you just wake us up?" Emma asked.

"You looked like you needed the sleep, and you both looked like it was the best sleep you had in a long time. I didn't wanna ruin that," Henry said with a shrug.

"That was thoughtful. Well, pass us our stockings to see what Santa brought us," Emma said. She sat up a little bit more, and Regina placed her feet on Emma's lap.

Henry did as he was told, and then sat back down on the floor where he had been the previous three or so hours. Regina saw the added items and looked to Emma. She squeezed the blonde's thigh under the blanket in thanks when Henry opened up a gift certificate to the toy store on Main street, which caused the cutest happy dance. Emma put on the socks Regina had gotten her, which were thick and decorated with swords on them. The blonde joked that she may find them disappearing a time or two thanks to her father. She was also given another zip up jacket with wool inside, and Emma almost wanted to go outside just for a reason to wear it.

Later on, Emma got her wish as the trio walked to the Charmings' home after a hearty breakfast. At first, Emma had her hands deep in her pockets, smiling widely at how soft they were as well. "Honestly, it is only a jacket," Regina said playfully, as she watched Henry walk up Blue's door and knock. When the boy's friend opened the door, he was splattered with snow and then Henry ran off back to the two women. Blue yelled his vow of revenge after him, and Henry let out a loud laugh.

Emma looked back to Regina to answer her. "A good jacket can get you through anything. Her eyes went a little wide as she discovered yet another pocket. A moment later, just as the three of them made it to the outer property of the Charmings', Regina felt a splatter of snow against the back of her neck, which caused her to pause in her step. "Sorry, but Henry reminded me that I had promised to get you back for a few days ago."

"Indeed you did. We are now even, now come over here and take my hand."

"Yes ma'am," Emma said, but she was cautious when she stepped closer to the other woman, unsure if she was going to get it now. She gave Regina a quick kiss to smooth things over a little more, and then grabbed the mayor's hand.

"You know the drill, follow my lead," she said. Emma nodded, and Regina put her palm up into the air as they had in Neverland, and the sheriff copied the motion, and a a small purple mist seemed to seep out of the both of them and into the sky. A moment later, the clouds gathered, and it began to snow, a large clump falling directly on Emma.

"DAMN IT! I can't believe-" Emma started, attempting to yank her hand away from Regina's, but the brunette wasn't having it. Henry was cackling in front of them when he realized what his mother had done. Regina pulled Emma into her, and helped get the majority of the snow out of her hair and off of her shoulders before she kissed the other woman.

"Now we're even dear."

"Not even close-" Emma was cut off by another kiss, this one a little deeper.

"Now we're even," Regina said again.

"Yeah okay," Emma said, her voice lower in almost a pout. Regina grinned, and dragged Emma a few steps, before faltering a little when the door opened before them.

"Come inside!" Snow greeted them. She was wearing an ugly Christmas sweater, and once they all got inside, they saw that David had one on as well. Red and Granny were there as well, and they all hugged in greeting. Eggnog was passed around, gifts were exchanged, carols were sung and food was consumed. That night, as Emma thought about the day, she turned her head to look at Regina. "This has been the best Christmas," Emma told her, burrowing further into the blankets and closer to the other woman. "Is it too soon to tell you that I love you?" she asked a moment later.

"If you can't say it at Christmas, when can you say it?" Regina asked in return.

"Valentine's Day," Emma replied.

Regina sighed almost in frustration. "Idiot Charming Number Three, I love you too."

"Merry Christmas, Regina," Emma said softly with a small smirk forming.

"Merry Christmas to you too, dear." The new couple shared a sweet kiss before going to sleep.


End file.
